


Old Thing

by Jlv



Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlv/pseuds/Jlv
Summary: Really just some internal musings





	Old Thing

**Author's Note:**

> First fic.  
> First post.  
> Very nervous!

It's an old thing.

They are sitting with the sun on their back, wind ruffled hair and the smell of the ocean. He and them, just talking like they do. Comfortable.

He'd known, always, that it was special. Well, he'd thought it was special anyways. Special from the first meeting, special from the first inkling of 'best friends' and what that entails. Like another brother, another he could laugh and have adventures with. Another soul that recognised him and accepted him.

Then it got deeper.

Spending hours, days together, especially during school vacations, when they got to run wild through pastures and plunge into Cape Fear, hooting and hollering, lounging on cold rocks in the burning sun of summer, dreaming big dreams and putting the whole world to rights between them. In each other's rooms, deep into the night, listening to music and still putting the whole world to rights, put it as it should be. And all the time in these moments his mind silently begging, pleading for them to brush his hand, to kiss him. Just love him. Love him like he loved them. Not just the lust side, no, not that. Love. The 'I want to give you everything' kind of love. The 'Walking off into the sunset' type of love, the 'Nothing or no one will ever, could ever take your place'... The Forever Love. The love that was also known to him in this case as the 'This will never happen, I have no expectations or hope for us' type of love.

He was realistic. So he buried it deep and did what he should.

They didn't care in that way for him. He knew. Sure, they were friends, good friends, the best friends. But they would never EVER even think of him like that. They weren't judgmental at all, so it was never fear or hatred of 'gays' stopping them, he was sure. No, they just weren't 'that way' and had no curiosity about it, either. Not that he thought he was really, either - he'd always thought it's not the gender you fall for, but the person. But it was who you loved that determined your label to others. He preferred to just be in love with someone and to heck with the label. But others... they do care, Others love to stick labels on people, some without even knowing they were doing it and therefore he felt he couldn't hate them as it was without malice. Those others don't even think outside the labels, because... well, just because. It would never cross their mind to do so, just because of places or times or circumstances of upbringing most of the time. Because convention.

He hated convention.

So now, now... He still hides it. He still loves and adores them. He still looks at them a little too long occasionally, a little too softly, will always be there for them day or night. Worries about them, checks up on them. Knows them at their best and worst. Is married to them, but in his mind only, vows only he made, silently, so long ago. They are still oblivious to all this. They still have no idea that, over thirty years later, sometimes when he sits close to them, he still longs for them to kiss him at last. To take the future and make it the happy place he knows could be theirs together, to put themselves, that other part of him, in their rightful place. Next to him. To love him, more than a friend. More than a brother. More than anything. To ask for more, just love him more than they do. Just that little bit more...

Too much.

He sighs. They nudge him out of his reverie and smile as they continue talking to him. Oblivious. He nods at the wide smile and hoards the moment in his heart, along with so so many others.

It's an old thing. But it's better than nothing.


End file.
